Random
by El viejo dante
Summary: solo estaba aburrido asi que pasen y bla bla bla


Momentos incómodos son algo inevitable pero algunas personas son especialmente hechas para tenerlos como cierto castaño que luego de ir al baño he irse al ver Rias desnuda (y aun seguirse llamando pervertido después de rechazar su oferta de bañarse con ella) fue a su cuarto a hacer algo que los humanos llaman tarea en fin no creo entender nunca a los humanos más aun el que tengo como compañero portador y carcelero en verdad hace años que me dejo de importar mi situación no es como si pudiera hacer mucho mas que ser una herramienta claro que para este humano me volví un compañero y confidente de su lento pero seguro descenso a la locura

Recuerdos Banales

A través de los años he visto a un sin fin de idiotas y uno que otro rescatable de portadores todos ambisiciosos lujuriosos codisiosos y bla bla bla eso nunca me importo solo soy una herramienta un arma para aumentar sus egos y que mantengan en alto mi titulo como dragon gales pero eso ya me era aburrido aunque un dia eso cambio y me divirtió bastante un chico que conosi ase años un verdadero demonio con una meta muy torcida con un comienzo y un fin demasiado simple en su momento así que desidi darle algo de poder a aquel chico para golpear a esa ángel caído aun recuerdo con cierta grasia la cara de aquella chica cuando fue eliminada por el Rey de mi compañero fue algo sublime que nunca olvidare mas aun por aquella sensación que recorrio a mi portador aquella pequeña basura que siempre se cuela en ellos o si la maldicíon de la booster gear pero de una forma aun mas interesante

Miedo

Miedo si un pequeño pero cresiente miedo llenaba al castaño poco a poco desde el fondo de su alma por no ser tan fuerte pequeñeses diarias momentos fugases nada importante nada de que preocuparse vaya mentira dicha y finjida al estar con su clan al estar con esa chica pero al estar solo aquellas plumas negras que que venian con el viento trayendo consigo los recuerdos de la muerte de monja la impotencia de no poder aser nada por ayudarla de ser un don nadie que nunca usaria al 100% su poder su bendicíon para matar incluso dioses pero para el solo era una maldicíon algo mas que cargar

-Espero grandes cosas de ti ise-dijo aquella peliroja que habia cautivado a ese chico tonto desde que la conosio siempre encontraba tiempo para admirar su cabello rojiso tan puro y hermoso como un ruby pero algo tierno con ese pequeño mechon rebelde en su cabeza esos ojos celestes casi verdosos que siempre le transmitian cierta paz y anelos segun el y ni ablar del resto de su cuerpo que nunca acabariamos con este chico asi que eso lo dejaremos para oto momento

La noche era un momento de reflexion para cierto castaño tirado en su cama cansado mentamente el Rating Game contra Raiser seria en una semana y el no creia estar listo para ese encuentro tenia miedo el miedo lleva a la inseguridad a no sentirse comodo con uno mismo y hyodou issei lo sabia lo pensaba lo tenia en la garganta el no queria esa vida el no queria ser un demonio el no queria ver morir a nadie mas no denuevo

-Asia..-pronuncio ese nombe con melancolia cierto pesar y miedo de perderla miedo de que Raiser le isiera algo que terminara como una de las mujeres de su sequito si eso quemaba en la mente de Hydou Iseei dia y noche no lo desia no lo aparentaba por su conducta de pervertido pero tenia mucho miedo

-que es este frio?-el cuarto paresia mas frio de lo que era ase unos segundos el castaño miro asia la ventana solo para ver a una mujer de largo vestido rojo con corte de lado dejando ver una larga y bien torneada pierna cintura pequeña pechos grandes pero no exajerados una pequeña y seductora sonrisa ojos de un hermoso color violeta cabello negro largo con mechones rubios el castaño se quedo sin abla solo admirandola

-acaso no me ofreseras un té?-quien diria que esa mujer podria traer tantos cambios nunca me termino de agradar pero...fue grasias a ella que mi compañero cambio y me trajo tantos doleres de cabeza

Cambios

Me es ironico pensar en como los humanos creen poder aseptar el cambio no solo en su alrededor si no en todas las personas y mas aun pensar que sera algo para mejor

-Asia chan Issei no a venido contigo hoy?-pregunto una confundida Akeno al ver entrar sola a la siempre feliz Asia con un rostro aflijido preocupandola levemente se aserco a paso lento y le ofresio una taza de té encuanto se sento

-Akeno san los demonios en pueden enfermar?-pregunto preocupada para la pequeña rubia obteniendo su respuesta rapidamente al ver la cara akeno confundida

-Rias estubo enferma de niña pero nunca e conosido a un demonio enfermo Issei se sentia mal acaso?-continuo con su postura de hermana mayor pero algo extrañada preguntandose que abria pasado con su pervertido compañero peon

-esta mañana Ise san no salio de su habitacíon solo dijo que vendria mas tarde pero aun asi me preocupa-dijo la rubia recordando lo que habia sucedido esa mañana tomando su taza de té pensando con inocensia sobre Ise pero Akeno solo creía que era una excusa para no ir a clases ese dia claro que cierto castaño llego a su salon de clases mientras esta charla sucedía con una pequeña sorpresa

Hyodou Issei conocido como la bestia pervertida de kuoh desalineado idiota una masa de libido con patas y demas exprecíones de sus compañeros para definirlo ese dia llego a su salon tarde pero dejando a todos impactados su rebelde cabello castaño habia sido pulcramente peinado su expreción era melancólica con ojeras y una mirada apagada su uniforme arreglado tal como si la misma Sona lo hubiese arreglado pasando de largo ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y tomando asiento

-esto tiene que ser una pu** broma-Aika Kiriyuu no podría creer lo que veía ese era en verdad el sonriente y pervertido Issei? debía ser una broma se repitió eso y camino asta estar frente al castaño que se limitaba a sacar sus apuntes -que pasa Hyodou? acaso as dejado de ser de ser un virgen ya?- sonrió con malicia esperando una respuesta típica del castaño-

-Aika podrías alejarte? me molesta tu voz-hablo con un tono ni frio ni enojado simplemente indiferente dejando a Kiriyuu Aika si bien molesta confundida enserio ese era el castaño que conocía confundida se limito a regresar a su asiento y esperar la clase algo andaba mal y ella lo sabia pero a la vez habia algo que le molesto sobre manera pero prefirió simplemente dejarlo asi

-Hyodu Issei!-grito con furia Murayama con su shinai en mano mientras las demás miembros del club de kendo la seguían con unos apaleados motohama y y matsuda siendo arrastrados- encontramos a estos 2 espiando directamente en las duchas! -dejando de lado el cambio en la apariencia de issei llena de una ira enorme al haber sido fotografiada desnuda pensó que el castaño tendría algo que ver sin mediar palabra y a paso firme empuño su shinai lista para golpear al castaño que apenas volteaba

katase no creyó necesario detener a su compañera nadie aria nada porque creían que era lo correcto castigar a Issei por ser quien es todos hicieron la vista gorda al ver que ese golpe iba con mas fuerza que nunca un sonido seco seguido un goteo se escucho todo paro el tiempo se detuvo en esa clase cayendo lentamente issei tenia sangre brotando de su cabeza cubriendo su ojo derecho nadie se esperaba eso en especial muramaya el horror se iso presente en su rostro Issei había recibido el golpe aun cuando siempre escapaba y libraba su ira contra la pared o algo mas esta vez no fue asi las lagrimas amenazaban con salir había ido demasiado lejos

-hy...hy..hyodu?-fue el susurro e murayama el terror la invadió al ver que no reaccionaba temblando dejo caersu shinai tratando de acercarse a paso lento a Issei la clase estaba muda katase no sabia que aser ella sabia que la fuersa de murayama con su shinrai era de tener encuentra pero no iso nada y ahora su mejor amiga estaría metida en un gran aprieto

-apártate!-un alterado Saji empujo a murayama al borde de la histeria rápidamente katase la abraso tratando de calmarla mientras Saji revisaba al castaño

-vamos hyodou di algo reacciona-el pelirubio agiataba al castaño buscando una respuesta apesar de ser un demonio ese golpe fue muy duro a un humano normal lo abria dejado inconsiente o simplemente muerto pero el era un demonio entonses porque no reaccionaba tenia suerte de haber visto al grupo de chicas del club de kendo ir echas una furia asia esa clase

Nadie asimilaba lo que acaba de pasar nisiquiera iban por la enfermera del lugar entonses en medio del silencio una voz resonó trallendolos a la realidad

-sabes Murayama...si quieres matarme intentalo con mas fuerza a la próxima y no dudes en aserlo-el castaño se levanto dando una sonrisa con la mitad de su cara bañanda en sangre dando un leve brilllo a su ojo cubierto por esta mirandola por un momento no de forma pervertida ni con odio almenos eso crian todos pero apra muramaya esa mirada fue peor que cualquier cosa se sentia aterrada queria correr llorar inlcuso vomitar sus piernas temblaban casi al punto de desafalleser apretaba con fuerza la mano de Katase buscando calmarse sin existo cuando el castaño prefirio dedicarse pasar de largo hacia la salida callo de rodillas que era esa mirada esa pupila rasgada como un animal

-yo no quise!-fueron las palabras cortadas de murayama quien lloraba callendo en cuenta que por un momento quiso matarlo se negaba a creerlo ella no era asi no podia ser Saji solo miro esto intranquilo llamando a su Rey para informle de lo sucedido

-que diablos te pasa hyodou?-susurro saji mientras intentaba calmar las cosas asta la llegada de su Rey

Ya en el pasillo cuando se aseguro que nadie lo veia el castaño golpeo un extintor asiendolo explotar siendo bañado su contenido creando una tenua neblina que lo cubrio dejando ver sobre su silueta un par de alas cuernos y cola todo eso adornado por un par de ojos rojos

-nesesito un baño...-suspiro el castaño caminando asia las duchas del lugar mientras draig se mantenia en silencio pensatibo

(esa mujer...tenia razon a este paso este niño se podria volver loco por un momento pense que saltaria sobre ella-penso el dragon para luego sonreir-es interesante enverdad)

Preludio

(Aquellos que busquen libertad an de tener una codisia tan grande como su deseo de libertad y un sueño que sostenga ese deseo-ablo draig en la mente del castaño-por eso los demonios son debiles sus sueños son basura)

-entendido buchou estare atento-dijo un relajado Issei vistiendo su limpio uniforme y cabello arreglado a una preocupada Rias

-grasias ise- suspiro Rias al verlo que le pasaba de la noche a la mañana ya no era el mismo acaso alguien le habia cambiado a su peon? la noticia del golpe de murayama la enfurecio considerando que Issei esta vez no tuvo nada que ver pero lo tuvo que dejar pasar ya que el castaño dijo que no era nada importante y se nego a presentar algo en contra de su compañera apesar de todo Sona suspendio el club de quendo he iso expulsar a muramaya del mismo justo esa noche Rias recibio el trabajo de eliminar a un demonio callejero algo tipico pero no queria quitarle el ojo de ensima a Issei asi que lo mantenia a su lado mientras Asia le contaba su día cosa que paresia interesarle a Issei ya que le ponia atencíon y le sonreia un pcoo deves encuando causado ciertos celos en la peliroja no por sentir algo por el si no porque ella era su ama quien lo deveria alegrar pero lo podria dejar pasar por esa vez

-buchou esta saliendo!-grito kiba dentro de una vieja casa saliendo por al ventana un hombre sin camisa cargando una motocierra en su mano derecha mientras la otra era solo un muñon sangrante parandose frente a ellos sonrio

-vaya me siento honrado de que mandaran a la tetona heredera e los Gremory -sonrio con soberbia el hombre mientras apuntaba con su muñon -largate de aqui no me interesa matar niños! -la torre de Rias Gremory koneko toujou y su su caballero Yuuto Kiba se posicíonaron detras del demonio esperando ordenes akeno sobrevolaba el cielo esperando su moemento

-buchou me permitira?-Issei dio un paso al frente sorprendiendo un poco a su grupo

-estas seguro Ise?-pregunto confundida Rias al ver a su peon de forma firme pidiendo combate la curiosidad pudo mas y asientiendo con la cabeza lo dejo ir despues de todo si pasaba algo podrian sacarlo del apuro entre los 4 ademas queria ver si este cambio en el lo habiia fectado de otra forma

-vaya tu rey te manda al matadero he niño!?-sonriendo con ampliamente el demonio agito su muñon manchando el suelo con su sangre dejando ver que ahora tenia una nueva mano -no sirvio de nada cortarmela niño bonito-dijo esto ultimo con una pequeña risa encorbandose asta que la cadena de su motocierra todo el suelo encendiendola sacando tierra y chispas -dame tu sangre renacuajo!-grito con ansias llendo contra Issei

-ven por ella-optando por una imitación de una pose de box Issei esquivo un corte con al cierra que iva directo a su pecho dando un pequeño salto asia atras mientras el demonio giro aprovechando el impulso para trartar de rebanarle el cuello solo para ver que se avia agachado siendo recibido por un fuerte golpe en su mandibula que lo levanto un poco e iso retroseder confundido sintiendose con mas fuersa

(los demonios son tan tontos enserio on adorables-ablo el dragon-nunca se detienen a pensar)

-eso es todo niño?!-grito con emoción lanzando un corte a las piernas de Issei que esquivo a duras penas las chispas salieron mientras recibia una patada en su braso derecho siento aun mas esa adrenalina sujetando firmente la pierna de Issei lanzando un corte 2 cortes 3 cortes 4 cortes asia su pecho asertando el ultimo a duras penas asiendolo retroseder un poco -anda ve a a llorar con la perra de tu ama-escupio asia el suelo y siguio con su ataque tratando de cortar y destripar al castaño que solo lo evadia y lanzaba uno que otro golpe

-buchou...-Asia se sentia nerviosa Issei tenia varios cortes en su cuerpo y aquel demonio seguia fresco como si nada pasara pero Rias notaba algo que algo estaba mal

(La bosster gear puede otorgar poder a sus aliados muy util no? pero sea demonio o humano el cuerpo tiene un limite)

-bien es tiempo de terminar-sonrio Issei quedandose quieto alejado del demonio cruzandose de brasos -que pasa perra eso es todo!?-

-que..tu tu MALDITO CRIO DE MIERDA!-enfuresido por aquel gesto el demonio corrio asia Issei pero 10 pasos antes de llegar su braso temblo levemente y sintiendo una enorme y brutal fuerza-ahora ve...AHHHHH!-los musculos venas todo en su brazo se marcaba de una forma asquerosaa e irreal el dolor era inmeso al grado que deseaba cortarse el braso pero antes de pensarlo la sangre cubrio su cara acompañada de una explocíon dejando ver el hueso lo que era el brazo ahora no era mas que una simple tira blanca sangrante con trosos de carne colgando aterrado miro al castaño sintiendo mano derecha correr la misma suerte alzandola lanzando su motocierra al aire al no poder sostenerla mas siendo atrapada por Issei con su mano izquierda

(vaya que lindo jugete tenemos aqui)

-que diablos es esto...-kiba no daba creido a lo que veia sentia algo de asco y dudas que había echo Issei?

-...-koneko seguia estoica como siempre pero sus manos temblaban no pudo evitar ver en Issei la silueta de cierta pelinegra relanviendose los dedos

-eso es...-si bien Akeno disfrutaba del sadismo había algo que le molestaba en eso..en Issei

Rias y Asia eran otra historia Rias buscaba como Explicarse lo que pasaba sobre aquella escena mientras Asia veía todo en shock

-terminemos de una vez esto- hablo con un gesto aburrido Issei acercándose al asustado demonio que trataba de alejarse de el sin existo puesto que no solo su mano había empezado a doler así si no también sus piernas

-no aléjate! ALEJATE!-gimoteaba aquel hombre al borde del llanto su cuerpo dolía no podía evitar sentir demasiado miedo el vacío en su estomago era cada vez mas grande y los pasos resonaban en sus oídos reconociendo cada uno piedras tierra ramas sangre su propia sangre -PORFAVOR PORFAVOR PERDONAME!-inclinando la cabeza asta prácticamente hundirla en el suelo el demonio lloro rogándole al castaño disculpándose sin parar pero sabía que era inútil el dolor en su cuerpo amenazaba cada vez más a tener el mismo destino que su brazo no quería morir no así

-lo siento pero son ordenes- dijo eso con una amplia sonrisa que demostraba el placer de su verdugo lo conocía bien lo había sentido tantas veces antes de matar a sus víctimas de un momento a otro solo pudo ver la moto cierra ir hacia el sintiendo su carne y huesos ser partidos desgarrados triturados dejándolo unos breves segundos en el aire recibiendo una patada en su barbilla siendo lanzado al aire el castaño clavo la motosierra en el suelo a su izquierda apoyándose en ella levantando su brazo derecho con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos mientras esa mitad del demonio se volvía un globo de carne explotando a los pocos segundos creando una lluvia carmesí con trozos de carne cayendo a su alrededor el castaño sonrió y poco a poco levantando su mirada dejo ver algo que le helo la sangre a Rias pero cautivo a otra persona ojos con pupila rasgada como reptil pero la pelirroja sabia muy bien de quien eran esos ojos aun sin tener que pensarlo tanto esa mirada esos ojos era los ojos de un dragón con una amplia y creciente sonrisa extendiendo su brazo derecho y dando una leve reverencia soltó una carcajada amplia que resonó en el lugar si el estaba satisfecho

:v :v :v :v

-Yo soy Hyoudo Issei poseedor del booster gear!-sonrio ampliamente dando un paso solo para caer de cara al suelo mientras la motosierra se destrozaba-...podrían cargarme enserio me duele todo el cuerpo grasias...-dijo esto antes de caer inconsciente

-buchou que asemos?-Kiba enfundo su espada mirando con un gesto pensativo a su compañero por un momento pensó que aria algo como matarlos a todos

-no lo se regularmente esto seria una historia típica de traición asi que...no se como proseguir-suspiro Rias meditando el asunto

-como que historia típica de traición buchou?-el rubio la miro confundido pero prefirió tragarse sus dudas al ver a akeno con su mano lanzando chispas

-no deberíamos preocuparnos por Issei san?-pregunto la rubia preocupada y tratando de entender esod e la traición

-bien koneko llévalo a casa y dejen de pensar ese ese cliché sobre explotado-suspiro la peliroja -ya podemos acabar este capitulo enserio quiero ducharme

-...-la loli del grupo no dijo nada se limito a arrastrar de un pie al castaño pensando que no abriría la boca la estupidez podría ser contagiosa

se ve a cierta loli pelinegra diosa del infinito salir de un cuarto y hacer una reverencia

-Hola mortales pajeros gente con demasiado tiempo libre o simples otakus-tosio y sonrio de forma angelical- dado que el creador y jefe de este fanfic es un pajero arrastrado de primera yo dare las notas desde hoy primero este fic tomo 4 horas hacerse 2 en escribirse y 2 en hacer que no se vea tan culero en ortografía el creador dice que ira mejorando al paso del tiempo o eso intentara si no le da mucha paja así que si ven partes corregidas y otras que no háganlo saber el flojo este lo tratara de corregir -levantando su mano asiendo la pose de la paz miro a la cámara- gracias por leernos!

-y corte!-ablo el hombre de la cámara-

-ahhh al fin creí que me morirá y ahora me duele la cara-dijo sobándose las mejillas y entrando al cuarto detrás de ella-DENUEVO CON LA MALDITA XBOS!? DEJATE DE ESO Y PONTE A ESCRIBIR MALDITO HIJO DE ****O MEJOR AUN PAGAME! -se apaga la cámara-


End file.
